Rotary light switches are widespread in motor vehicles. As a rule, the actuation shaft is coupled to a knob that latches in various rotational positions and that additionally can be moved axially in certain rotational positions when it is pulled on. The various switching positions of the rotary light switch—combinations of the angle of rotation and the axial position—correspond to switching states of electric switches that ultimately determine the activation of the lighting system of the vehicle: parking lights, side lights, headlights, fog headlights and rear fog lights.
When it comes to rotary light switches that are actuated manually by the driver of the vehicle, it is important to have a consistent feel. This, however, is determined by mechanical factors that have to do with mechanical switches and switch contacts which are actuated directly manually via the actuator. Changes in these mechanical factors—and thus in the feel—due to temperature influences and ageing are unavoidable.